


Goose vs. The Phone

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK





	Goose vs. The Phone

**Round-1: Telemarketer  
**  
"Gooseman?" – _rhabrahabrahb_ – "You want to sell me something?" – _rhabrahahbrahb_ – "But I'm at work here–" – _rhabrhabrahb_ – "Wait a minute, I give you my private number."   
     "Goose, don't–"   
     "You got it? – Yes, that's right. Bye. – What's wrong?"   
     "Never give a telemarketer your real number, they'll torment you forever."   
     "That's why it was senator Wheiner's number, Captain."   
  


**Round-2: Disconnected  
**  
"Goose," Doc panted after a sprint from the office to Goose's place.   
     "You need a phone!"   
     "I had one." The ST shrugged. "It's disconnected."   
     "Why?!"   
     "I got only two kinds of calls: flamings about my origin and indecent offers. Both got on my nerves."


End file.
